


Clue: A Shoe

by Salomeia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light-Hearted, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salomeia/pseuds/Salomeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski is a sheriff because he notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue: A Shoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened, okay. The bedroom scene was cute!
> 
> Also, I'm totally writing all my wips! Don't you worry.
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://salomeia.tumblr.com/)

The sheriff was sitting in the kitchen, eating a leftover lasagna when it hits him. He stands up and goes back to the foyer. Oh yeah, those are a pair of girl’s shoes. He blinks there for a moment. He honestly hadn’t realized Stiles had a girl over. He had asked if it’s ‘cool’ if Malia drops by, but he had been so busy with his own things that he hadn’t realized what Stiles had meant.

He goes to stand at the first step of the stairs and contemplates whether to go up, go shoo that girl home. He’s pretty sure it’s probably too late now anyways, but. He sighs and goes up.

Carefully he knocks on the door.

Nothing.

Well, it’s late. Or, early, really. He’d pulled a double shift at the station.

He opens the door.

Oh crap on a pogo stick.

Malia’s awake. He can’t see much of her, only the top of her head and her eyes. Stiles is sprawled mostly on top of her, breathing steadily. They’re both burrowed under the covers, so he can’t really see the state of their dress, but the heavy scent of sex still clouding the air leaves nothing to the imagination. The sheriff tries not to breath too heavily, which probably makes him look constipated as she tilts her head as if asking if everything’s okay.

He smiles weakly at her. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

She smiles back, clearly not at all distressed at getting caught by a parent. “Okay,” she says guilessly.

He nods and is ready to step back to the hallway as Stiles moves, the blanket pulling down a little revealing some of his back.

The sheriff stares at the thin red lines on his son’s shoulder blades, before getting out of the room quickly.

He closes the door softly and leans against the opposite wall. He wishes Claudia was here. She could tell him what’s the appropriate reaction. Should he offer condoms? Give a safe sex speech, _again_? High five?

He sighs and goes to his bedroom.


End file.
